un dia normal en el equipo siete
by janinis uchiha uzumaki
Summary: descubriremos, como es un día normal en el equipo siete


UN DIA NORMAL EN EL EQUIPO SIETE

Hoy era un día como los otros konoha, las aves cantando, los shinobis realizando misiones, los niños corriendo por las calles felices, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en konoha, pero en cierto campo de entrenamiento, para ser más específicos en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, se puede ver tres cabelleras, un rubia, una azabache, y una extrañamente rosada, esperando a su querido sensei para su entrenamiento diario

-neeeee Sakura- chan, Kakashi- sensei aún no llega ya lleva más de media hora de retraso dattebayo!

_ Naruto, ya sabes cómo es Kakashi-sensei, sabes que nunca llega a la hora en la que acordamos ya deberías estar acostumbrado, a, su impuntualidad, en tantos años que lo llevamos conociendo, y aun no te acostumbras a su falta de puntualidad que baka eres Naruto, decía la joven de la cabellera rosada con los ojos cerrados recostada en un árbol

-pero Sakura-chan cancele mi cita con Hinata-chan, para poder venir al entrenamiento de hoy, para que Kakashi-sensei nos haga esto dattebayo!

- eso es tu culpa Naruto por baka, debiste ir a tu cita y luego volver nadie te mando, a que la cancelaras tu cita con Hinata, sabiendo que Kakashi-sensei jamás llega a tiempo

-qué mala eres Sakura-chan decía el rubio con una aura deprimente rodeándolo

-Hmp, dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chan ya se te están pegando las malas mañas de teme de Sasuke

-usarantokashi, decía por primera vez Sasuke en la conversación que mantenían su amigo y su novia

-que dijiste teme, pregunto su amigo rubio

-lo que oístes dobe, contesto Sasuke

-no me digas dobe, teme respondió el rubio

-yo te digo como se, me da la gana dobe, dijo Sasuke

-teme gruño el rubio

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-bueno ya vasta ustedes dos, grito escolariza Sakura cansada de su estúpida pelea de niños

-pero Sakura-chan, fue el teme quien comenzó

-Hmp, fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-me importa un reverendo pepino quien comenzó, grito Sakura solo sé que yo lo acabare está claro, Sakura los miro de una forma que decía "vuelvan a lo mismo y les doy una paliza que los deja en el hospital por un mes"

-Hmp, fue la respuesta de sasuke

-está bien sakura-chan, respondió el rubio

La kunoichi volvió a recostarse en el árbol y a cerrar sus ojos, para esperar a que su querido sensei le diera a gana de llegar, para así poder comenzar rápido con el entrenamiento del equipo siete,

-yo, saludaba Kakashi, desde una de las ramas del árbol donde ella se encontraba recostada, agachado con una mano alzada en forma de saludo y en la otra sostenía su inseparable icha icha Paradise y con su único ojo visible cerrado en forma de que estaba sonriendo

-kakashi-sensei llega tarde, grito el rubio

-lo lamento, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida cuando venía para acá

-si si si sensei invéntese otra excusa mejor sensei, decía la pelirosa

-bueno cambiando de tema, solo vine para decirle que el entrenamiento se cancelo

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, grito escolerico Naruto

-ósea que perdí mi tiempo aquí, aguantándome al baka de Naruto, para que cancele el entrenamiento, usted sabe que tengo mejores cosas que hacer kakashi-sensei decía sakura

-sakura-chan se quejó el rubio por como lo llamo

-si sakura, sé que tienes mejoras cosas que hacer como ayudar a sasuke a reconstruir su clan, sakura se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su sensei

-yo…. No de….. Eto no sé de qué habla kakashi-sensei yo digo que tengo, que trabajar en el hospital decía sakura toda roja como un tomate

-si, si , si si ágamos que les creo decía kakashi, como les ligo fue lady Tsunade que me mando a llamar a una misión en último momento, decía kakashi despreocupado, bueno nos vemos y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo

-bueno y ahora que asemos pregunto el rubio

-tu, no tenías una cita con hinata pregunto sakura

-sí, nos íbamos a ver antes de que ella se fuera a una misión con kiba y shino pero por la culpa del entrenamiento no la puede despedir decía Naruto con una aura deprimente rodeándolo

-bueno a mí se me quitaron las ganas de entrenar decía sakura, y además no entro al hospital sino hasta la tarde

-qué tal si vamos a comer, decía Naruto ya saliendo de su depresión

-está bien que propones, pregunto sakura

-ichiraku, dijo Naruto

-es que no te cansas de comer ramen todos los días Naruto, decía asqueado sasuke, lo comes de desayuno almuerzo y cena

- no no me canso, teme y si no quieres comer ramen pues no vengas, nadien te obliga dijo el rubio, y si es así mejor, sakura-chan y yo iremos como en una cita, verdad sakura-chan, no tendremos a un teme que se esté quejando todo el tiempo, por esto y por lo otro decía Naruto y así como no tendremos al teme molestándonos todo el tiempo no podremos enamora los dos, tu dejarías al temer, y yo a hinata y te quedaría con migo, y formaremos una gran familia con mini copias nuestras corriendo por allí, y seremos felices para siempre y el teme morirá solo y amargado, decía el uzumaki

-jejejejeje Naruto de que hablas decía sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, por las cosas que decía Naruto, que estaban haciendo enojar a sasuke, ella sabía claramente que lo que decía Naruto era por molestar a sasuke, ella sabía muy bien que el rubio estaba enamoradísimo de la hyuga y jamás la dejaría por nadie, que su amor por ella ya lo había superado ase tiempo, pero al uchiha eso no le gustaba, él todavía pensaba que a Naruto le seguía gustando la ojijade , el aura tétrica de sasuke crecía y crecía mas ante cada palabra del rubio que lo hacía solo por molestar a su amigo, sakura al notar el reciente aumento en el chacra de sasuke se preocupó aún mas- Naruto dijo ella, será mejor que corras ahora mismo, le dijo sakura con cara de miedo

-que porque tendría que huir sakura-chan, dijo el rubio con cara de inocencia, si esos son mis sentimientos hacia a ti, decía el rubio para hacer enojar aún más a sasuke, él iba a seguir con su relato, pero lo último que escucho fue un milla de pájaros y una electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo y la vos de sasuke que decía –chidori!- y desde allí solo vio oscuridad

-sasuke-kun, creo que esta vez te pasaste con Naruto, decía la pelirosa al ver a su amigo tirado en la hierba todo chamuscado, y temblando como epiléptico

-Hmp, fue la única respuesta del vengador, tal vez así medio aprenda Naruto a no molestarlo diciendo una sarta de barbaridades acerca de SU sakura

-bueno sasuke-kun, voy a empezar a curar a Naruto, por que mejor en vez de estar parado ahí sin hacer nada me pasa las vendas que traigo en mi morral, le decía sakura a sasuke

-Hmp, fue la única respuesta del azabache, para encaminarse a la mochila de sakura para buscar las dichosas vendas

-creo que ya está listo, decía sakura al terminar de vendar a Naruto, ahora lo mejor será despertarlo para ir a comer, ya me muero de hambre decía la pelirosa

-Hmp de eso me encargo yo dijo sasuke, y le dio un zape a Naruto diciéndole-usarantokashi despierta- decía sasuke con su típico tono de voz

-auch, sasuke-teme porque me pegas decía el rubio

-Hmp, dobe

-como me dijiste teme

-aparte de dobe, sordo decía sasuke con cara de fastidio

-te voy a… Naruto no pudo terminar su amenaza, cuando recibió otro zape, pero este de parte de sakura – sakura-chan porque- decía el rubio sobándose el are afectada

-porque ya me aburrieron sus pelas de niños chiquitos, decía sakura con cara de fastidio, además ya tengo hambre así que vamos a comer a ichiraku, como sugeriste Naruto

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ramen grito entusiasmadísimo Naruto

-Hmp, fue la única respuesta de sasuke, que iba a ir porque ni en sueños dejaba a su molestia personal sola con el dobe

Y este señoras y señores, este es un día normal en el equipo siete, sasuke y Naruto peleando, sakura regañándolos, kakashi llegando tarde, o lo cancelando el entrenamiento, sasuke atacando a Naruto con el chidori por decir cualquier estupidez, sakura curándolo etc, pero aun así se quieren


End file.
